We All Have Our Talents
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: A line from Megan Hunt S2 E1...But who works their talent when she's in dire need of relief! Meter ship all the way! One Shot!


**Title: We All Have Our Talents-Statement made on Neighbor Sneaks from Megan Hunt! Maybe…a one-shot!**

"We all have our talents," Megan snapped at Kate as she walked passed her and Curtis to the exam room. Not only had this bimbo started sleeping with her husband, she was also staying at _her_ old house and spending time with _her_ daughter. Megan was fed up to no end and to add fuel to the fire, Todd didn't see what the problem was.

Megan entered the exam room and looked at her victim before snapping on her gloves preparing herself for work. She stopped as her co-worker and friend Peter Dunlap begin speaking.

"Something going on I should know about?" He asked uneasily.

He had gotten to know Megan over the course of six months of working together but it was something about her that pulled on his heart strings. She was confident, smart, and witty. She was her own person and she waited for no one when it came to the truth and cold hard facts.

Megan looked up at her partner. Her sexy, cop partner to be exact. Megan didn't know when their friendship grew, but she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Umm yeah, Kate-in my old house-with my ex-husband-possibly having sex-with my thirteen year old daughter upstairs."

"Oh, wow. Yeah…I didn't need to know that." Peter said walking to the other side.

He knew Megan had taken it hard when she found out that Kate was dating her ex, but she was finally trying to be cordial with her boss. Megan had her moments, but Peter understood that it was still a sore spot for her with her marital issue.

* * *

><p>They continued to work on the body, finding pieces of red fabric that was in the victim's nose. Megan got her spunky intern, Ethan to examine it for her as she continued to exam the body. Making distinct comments about the body, Megan watched Peter out the corner of her eye as she watched him scribble down every word she spoke. It was funny how times had changed. She would've dropped her mouth if she would've saw a man taking orders from a woman ten years ago, but now…it was normal. A lot of things were normal now that weren't some years ago Megan thought. She began thinking of her life and how everything had come crashing down leaving bits and pieces of Megan's life. Snapping out of her thoughts, Megan told Peter to get the two finest detectives down here so they could get started on the case.<p>

The day continued their investigation as Megan, Peter, and the two detectives, Bud and Sam invested a very upper neighborhood murder. Not only did they discover a murder, but a sex driven neighborhood that shared partners for sexual gratification. This was one sick neighborhood and Megan would be happier once she and Peter were done with the investigation completely. Talking to all the neighbors and finding out some unusual things, Megan and the gang ended the day back at the station as they realized that nothing had brought them closer to finding their killer.

"Could've been the jealous wife?" Peter announced as he slouched in a chair.

"No…she had an alibi and what if it was her lover?" Sam said out loud.

"Well it could've been them together. Sexually aggravated wife and an over raged boyfriend…they done this." Bud spoke.

Megan stayed quite as another scenario played out in her head, "What if she hired a hit man to do their dirty work?"

They all nodded thinking her explanation was also a plausible answer to their unsolved case.

Sam began to yawn as she stretched her stubby arms above her head. It was late and she was tired. Knowing it was close to ten thirty, she started gathering her things and waved by to the gang as she headed home. Twenty minutes later, Bud decided to follow suit and walked Peter and Megan out to their car before saying his goodbyes and leaving as well.

Megan and Peter stood in the parking lot silent. Peter wanted so bad to make Megan forget about Kate, but no woman would forget something like that. He understood Megan's side, but he wanted her to understand Kate's side as well.

"Megan…you ready for me to take you home?"

Megan looked up into Peter's eyes, "No, let's head back to the lab."

As on cue, Peter opened Megan's door as she got in the car and ran around to the other side before cranking up the ignition and driving off. They arrived at the lab twenty minutes later as Peter cut off the ignition.

"Oh you don't have to stay Peter, I can call a cab," Megan told him sweetly.

Peter shook his head, "No, I'm staying. I don't want you here by yourself."

Megan knew not to argue with Peter; he was just as stubborn as she was and it would only lead to an argument.

Riding the elevator in silence, Peter pulled Megan into her office trying to avoid any unwanted listeners. It had been bothering him all day and he needed her to know the truth.

"Megan we need-Megan…you alright?" Peter asked when he heard Megan groan as she rolled her back.

Yeah," she said as she lifted both of her arms above her head. "I'm just a little tense is all."

Megan walked over to her couch and sat down as she tried stretching her back. After numerous failed attempts, Megan decided to quit while she was ahead so she didn't hurt herself. As she saw Peter sit down, she realized how close they were and it began to freak her out.

Peter sat down behind her as he watched her contorting in weird positions. He wanted to laugh so bad at how weird she looked, but he didn't need her glaring at him while he was trying to be serious.

"Mind if I try?" Peter asked.

Megan looked over her shoulder into Peter's eyes. _What was it about those eyes_ she thought?

"What the heck, yeah…go ahead."

Peter scooted closer to Megan as he began to massage her upper shoulders in a slow, circular motion. He rotated them on both sides for about five minutes before he continued down her back. Peter massaged her rhomboideus muscle which held most of Megan's tension. He began working his open palms firmly into her back. Hearing a few moans and 'oh Gods' slipped Megan's lips made him melt. His second talent was hard at work and she was finally able to enjoy it. Taking this time to talk, Peter continued to massage as he tried getting Megan's attention.

"Megan, Megan…you alright up there?" Peter giggled.

"I'm fine, Peter. Just keep massaging." Megan told him with her eyes closed and mouth slightly agape.

"Megan…what's the deal you and Kate? It can't be still over Todd?"

Peter felt Megan tensed, but smiled when her shoulders went laxed again.

"Peter…it's not even about Kate, it's about the fact that Todd didn't want to try and make our marriage work but he's willing to try with someone else."

Peter continued rubbing and dug a little harder making sure he massaged her well. He was hitting all of her sore spots as her back arched from the built up tension.

"I just don't want you holding a grudge against your boss and having turf wars at work," Peter told her sweetly.

Megan sighed. She knew Peter had her back and she was grateful. He was truly the only one who understood her which is why she found herself running to him when something was wrong.

"Honestly, I don't want to go back to my old life, but I don't want this one either Peter. I'm all alone and I hate that."

Peter could hear the emotion cursing her voice as she tried to hold back her emotions. Understanding that the conversation was getting too much, Peter didn't speak but lowered his hands even more toward the latissimus dorsi muscle. As he begin to grind his fist into the muscle, he heard Megan's moan grow deeper as she felt back into his body at the sensation of the pressure against her muscle.

Peter was in heaven. This woman was laying on him and her head rests so delicately on his shoulder. He could stay like this all day, but something told him this moment wouldn't last long. As he lessened the pressure, he realized that Megan had realized what had just happened.

Megan lying on Peter's body was something she had thought about multiple times. This man was sexy and she could only imagine how ripped that body was knowing that he hit the gym five times a week. Realizing that she was slowly slipping into unknown territory, Megan pulled away and right out of the arms of Peter Dunlap.

"Wow Peter, you have two talents," Megan told him as she shot back up.

Peter smiled knowing Megan couldn't see him. He was enjoying this, them. He was enjoying her company and he was enjoying bringing her body back to life. _If only I could do that in other ways_ Peter thought. He quickly shook the unimaginable thought out of his mind and focused on Megan.

"You feel better?"

"Much, thank you." Megan told him as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Peter felt the rush of blood head straight to his face. He couldn't hide the fact that she was turning him on.

As they sat staring at each other, Megan was about to move when Peter pulled her closer. Mere inches away from each other's lips, Peter whispered softly, "Megan, you are not alone."

Peter grabbed Megan's neck and pulled her into the most unbelievable earth shattering kiss they had ever experienced. Seconds, minutes, hours…all was lost as this moment filled their minds and hearts. It was so sudden, unexpected, but definitely needed.

Peter pulled away and opened his eyes as he looked down at Megan. Her eyes were fluttering open slightly as he felt her body taking in every single nerve fiber firing off shots as if they were at a shooting range.

"Megan…you have a few talents of your own," Peter chuckled as he cupped her face in his hands.

Megan smiled as she began kissing Peter again. This was a night that neither would forget. It was magical and suspenseful all in one. Neither had expected something like this to come from such a dreadful case, but like the beautiful M.E. stated before, "We all have our talents!"

**I couldn't resist! It was at the end of my tongue! Lol Reviews Please!**


End file.
